Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protective instrument for suturing, particularly for protecting the surgeon's hands against possible pricks which may infect the surgeon in the case of patients suffering from infectious diseases (hepatitis, AIDS, etc) when sewing the suture for joining the two parts of an incision, as well as to avoid pricking organs, viscera or other parts underneath the said parts of the incision, as is the case of laparotomies, heart surgery, neck surgery or the like, since the tip of the needle must be detected by feeling below the first concealed portion of the wall to be joined, when this is perforated, to guide it towards the concealed portion of the second part, drawing the thread with it.
When working without any instrument, only with the gloved hand, the surgeon runs a substantial risk of pricking his finger when feeling for the invisible needle tip or of pricking a viscera, a vessel or a nerve, with the possibility of causing infections or lesions, whereby means of fortune providing some degree of protection have been used. One of such means consists of using a piece of leather or the like inserted below the envolving wall, either abdominal or any other, to retain and protect the viscera, vessels, etc. Likewise narrow sheetlike valves of malleable metal of the type normally used as incision separators are applied in the same way.
The need for such instrument protecting against pricks is expressed in the article by R. J. Heald, published in "The British Journal of Surgery" where, in the Spanish Edition of April 1991, page 278, third paragraph it is said, ". . . surgeons will have to banish the habit of using a finger of the left hand for guiding the suture needle on its way through the tissues".
The instrument of the present invention responds to the above mentioned criteria of protection, although at the same time an attempt is made to achieve greater security in leading the needle in both directions on the inside of the area of the patient's body where the incision to be sutured has been made, thereby improving the suturing job and providing, at the same time, greater security as far as the need to protect against pricks is concerned.